


Be Prepared

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Joris backstory [3]
Category: Homeward Bounders - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Apologies, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Hunters, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon hunt goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> Written 2/9/15 for [minutia_r](http://minutia_r.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _[Homeward Bounders, Joris (/& author's choice), be prepared](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3762915#cmt3762915)_.

The demon comes around the corner of the farmhouse in dead silence, a writhing bundle of wings and razor talons, and scatters Joris's tools from the patch of dirt where he emptied his knapsack in a desperate search for his spool of wire.

Joris gets one second to shout for help -- there's no use in false pride, Konstam always says, and the rest of the Khans nod solemnly and agree as they point out their various scars -- before the demon pins him down and thrusts its claws through his hip in a blur of blood and pain.

When he wakes, much later, in the Khans' private infirmary, Konstam is slumped in a chair beside his bed, dark circles obvious under his eyes, and there's a strange weight over Joris's legs; he looks down in shame, expecting to see the restraints used in case of possession, but instead a genuine demon-hunter's belt with a dozen snap-fastened pouches is draped across his sheet, with a note in Konstam's handwriting: _I should have given this to you sooner_.


End file.
